Remus
by Miss Katrina Malfoy
Summary: The story of Remus Lupin's early years
1. The runaway

>Dear reader, I am Miss Katrina Malfoy, I was Katrina at but that website doesn't exist at the moment. So if this story is familiar to you, that is the reason. Also, whenever I make comments, I use those arrow things to denote that it is not part of the story. Without further adue, chapter one of 'Remus'>

The Runaway

A boy lay on the ground next to the Leaky Cauldron. His sandy brown hair hid his face and his tattered clothes kept him from being noticed. His legs were badly bruised with a long gash in the side that had been there for weeks. His shoes were reduced to thin rubber pads. He had been running. Running ever since his father found him in the woods after the accident. Remus knew that he couldn't go home. No one would ever understand what had happen to him and he would never tell.

He made it to the Leaky Cauldron, but he couldn't run anymore. Exhausted, he collapsed. Hoping that people had enough sense to stay away. He knew what he had become, a danger to his home and family. He couldn't stop himself when it happened; he knew it would, only a matter of time. He knew the gash was really a bite and that he; Remus J. Lupin was now a werewolf.

He knew he had to go far away; He was too smart to fall for the obvious cure. If he were to die, his family would be safe, sad but safe. Each night, he studied the moon, knowing that soon he would lose himself to the call of the night. He knew what he had to do, but he couldn't do it! He would have to hide somewhere.

He drifted into dreamland pondering these thoughts. Little did he know that the solution would find him while he slept. The solution named Dumbledore.

Dumbledore POV

I stumbled out of the Leaky Cauldron, intent on a walk around muggle London, when I saw something interesting. A small boy, who couldn't have been more than 8, was leaning against the side of the building. Curiosity got the best of me, so I went to investigate. After staring at him for a minute, I realized why he looked familiar. It was the missing Lupin boy. His father said goodnight to him over a week ago and when he came to wake him up in the morning, he was gone. Fearing the worst, the Lupins have half the ministry of magic after him. I picked him up and apparated to St. Mungos hospital. Once I had him set up, I contacted the ministry and then his parents. I was very interested in what he had to say when he woke up. I would just have to wait a while.

>Well what do you think? Remus is one of the most interesting characters and I thought that it'd be interesting to explore ideas of what he might have had to deal with. I do not own Remus or Dumbledore (duh)>


	2. The night

The night

Remus was sleeping. Albus didn't know what had happened. He didn't know that Remus ran away, although he should have guessed, he didn't know about the accident. As far as he was concerned, Remus was just another little boy the famous wizard had helped. He was like everything else Albus did, just another anonymous good deed.

Remus didn't want to be saved. He wanted to run and hope to god that no one was exposed to him. Hope that he was invisible and hope that people ran.

Remus spent the night in the mist of fitful dreams. As a fever set in, he saw bury images. Just a swirl of blue and white. Then he succumbed to the delusions and starting screaming. His frail mind was getting the best of him, telling him it was happening. This pain has to be it; he'd not been able to out run it. Screaming and then the comma settled in and he dreamed no more.

Albus was in somewhat a state of shock. The boy had been fitfully sleeping for over six hours when his eyes shot open, but he seamed like he wasn't seeing anything. It was a look he hadn't seen since that young girl had died 16 years ago. It was the look of death. Albus drew in his breath, no that couldn't have been it. Just when Albus had convinced himself that the boy must be dead, he heard the screams, He had never heard such noises. It sounded like an unforgivable curse that would never end. Pain increasing by the second and none of the healers had any clue what they should do now. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped, and the boy blacked out.

Even as he was trying to console the Lupins about Remus' condition, he knew that there was something here he needed to know. He only hoped the boy would survive long enough for him to find out.

>Another chapter finished. Do you like it?

To answer reviews:

To All-knowing alien: I intend to post all the chapters I have so far slowly, to gage reactions. I'm glad you like to see what is to come. But you won't need divination to do so, I promise.

To Ginerva M. Malfoy: I'm glad you like it. I am new to but not to the fanfiction world. I used to write for but it doesn't exist anymore. Anyway, I have more chapters written and will also write additional chapters. And I do hope you will continue to review, I appreciate all the reviewers, I used to have them a lot back where I used to write, but I don't have many now.

To Internal Sequin Disorder: I have my reasons for using and not using certain P. O. V. s most of which will (hopefully) become apparent. And he stumbled because I like to think that, coming out of a bar (as that is what the leaky cauldron is, apart from the gateway to diagon alley.) besides, I like to play with dumbledore as a character but there is very little room for personality quirks. I take fanfiction the same way, which is why I don't get bent out of shape about comments on improvement.

Please review

Thanks, Katrina>


	3. The Awakening

The Awakening

Remus' breathing was returning to normal. Visible signs of relief emerged around the small room. Remus had been there almost a week and had shown no signs of even partly returning to normal. Until that moment, when his breathing resumed a normal rate, the healers were sure that he was going to die, although they couldn't figure out exactly what was wrong with him.

Dumbledore had his suspicions, he wasn't going to mention them, on the off chance that he was wrong and had worried everyone without due cause. His reasoning was slightly flawed and he had drawn a really rash conclusion, which probably had little basis in fact. Aware of this, he said nothing and allowed the Lupins and the healers, both of with had no clue what was wrong with him, to draw they're own conclusion.

Suddenly, color crept into the boy's pale cheeks and he slowly awoke.

The realization of where he was but not why he was there seemed too much for the frail boy. He stuttered and whispered to no one in particular until he had a grip on the situation.

Remus reached his pale, bony arm up and grabbed the arm of the nearest healer, attempting to get his attention. Remus whispered through chapped and bruised lips "You are not safe, you have to leave."

Remus struggled violently to get out of the bed, managing to tumble to the floor. Severe pain coursed through him as the force of the fall took it's toll. He crawled towards the door and fainted again.

okay long wait for this one, sorry! I have been really really sick, and I did not get better as faster as the doctors had hoped :( anyway, I'm back and ready to get back to work.

To answer reviews

Internal Sequin Disorder: I understand that it wasn't really criticism, I also understand that my writing style can be hard to understand sometimes. And I do appreciate was to improve.

All-knowing Alien: I have a lot of chapters pre-written and I tend to write them as very short snipits. I did it that way at the other site, so the chapters that are pre-written will be a lot like this. But after I run out, I could write longer ones. I'm just afraid of being one of those writers who ramble on for many paragraphs just to make it longer.


	4. The Pain

_Okay, This chapter is being done as if we knew only as much as Remus does. The Man in this chapter is none other than Albus Dumbledore, but Remus doesn't know that so we must pretend that we, as the readers, do not know either. Also I want to apologize for the delay in updateing, I have a debilitating illness, I have been sick for three or four years._

The Pain

Remus awoke again an hour before sunset; the room was empty except for a man sitting in the corner. The man's questioning look fell on Remus, making Remus want to tell him everything because he could tell that this man would understand.

"Mr. Lupin" the man said, "I think there is something you wish to tell me."

"Not right here, sir" Remus sputtered, still finding it quite difficult to speak. "I have to get out of here and before something bad happens"

"What's going to happen, Mr. Lupin?"

"I can't tell you"

"And why is that Mr. Lupin"

"Because I don't exactly know either"

"Very well, Mr. Lupin, I will give you a portkey that will take you to a secure, unoccupied dungeon at Hogwarts, provided you do not leave there until I come to get you. I must explain your flight to your parents." Said the man, handing Remus an old shoe. Before Remus could thank the man, he found himself in a dark room with long, rusty hooks on the ceiling. The sun was setting in the east and he started to feel an intense pain spreading throughout his body. Slowly but surely, He was transforming into a monster, the transformation was using his energy up and soon his new form was smashing about the dungeon, but since it obviously wasn't very bright, it crashed into the wall, and knocked itself out. Just as it had done so, the man appeared in the room. Seeing the knocked out werewolf on the floor, he felt and indescribable pain in his heart, he was right and for once in his life he wished he wasn't.

The boy really was a monster.

_yea! New chappie!_

_I'd like to thank the following and answer her pressing question._

_Charmedgrl4ever who wrote "I am begging you to please, please, please update this as soon as possible. Not only that, but can you also write longer chappies? I hate not knowing what happens next. :) You're such a great writer; you really know how to get into Remus's head so that I can totally feel what he's feeling. Desperation. Hopelessness. Everything - it's really wonderful. :D_

_I don't read that many Harry Potter fics, but I'm glad I started reading this one! Please update soon!_

_Have a great weekend!" Well, this new chapter is just for you, I am so glad you like the fic. Yes, I do tend to favor short chappies, because these are the chappies I wrote years and years ago for my old site, which is dead now :( However, when I exhaust my supply of prewritten chappies then I will probably write longer ones._


	5. The Morning

The Morning

Remus awoke the next morning in a cold sweat. His clothes lie in shreds around him and every size of dead rat lie in a heap right beside him. The shear horror of these discoveries caused Remus to momentarily forget why he was in this predicament. A glance at the corner of the dungeon relieved his confusion. There sat a man who, for no particular reason, was looking at Remus as if he were a wise man, worthy of respect. Remus suddenly felt much older than his 8 years. He wanted the old man in the corner to say something, anything, which could contribute to the alleviation of his current physical state.

After a time, the old man regarded the boy with a newfound interest. He smiled at him and waited. It soon became apparent that the boy would not speak. Albus spoke softly, but his voice still felt as if it were coming from hidden speakers located all around the room. "Perhaps there is something you wish to tell me?"

Remus sighed; this would definitely take a while.

Oh, I do hope you aren't disappointed! At least he's not in a Coma!


	6. The Misery

Chapter 6

" I wish I knew where to begin.." Remus faltered his mouth suddenly very dry. Albus noticed his breath was coming out in barely a rattling whisper. He was very quiet for a moment; his eyes seemed to be counting the ancient stones in the floor of the dungeon. Albus produced a small flagon of pumpkin juice and it floated over to Remus. The little glass landed with a small tinkle on the large stone before Remus. He grasp at it hungrily and drained it in less than a second. A smile danced across the old man's face quickly to be replaced with that same determined look of sadness. He really didn't need to put the boy through the trauma of recalling the horrid event that had changed him forever.

Albus smiled rather regretfully. "You know, Mr. Lupin, you are awfully brave to keep that story to yourself. I often find it comforting to share my experiences, particularly when they are so very unpleasant. I find that it improves my outlook to get advice and comforting words. You don't have to tell me you know. Just say the word and I promise I will never ask again..." "No" Remus interrupted, his voice so soft that it was almost as if he hadn't spoken. The words faded so quickly and the very air felt stiff and uncomfortable. "It was dark" He said "very early morning. I went for a walk in my forest. I could trace my age in the trees and each was a familiar friend. I headed for the grove in the deep woods where grew the freshest sprigs or wild mint. I loved to boil it and enjoy the cool sweet tea. The sun had just burst through the clouds and rays fell, glittering, on the mint ahead. For a moment, there was a flash of glinting gold mixed with the green but as a quickly has it had come it was gone."

Remus' eyes were now staring at the wall behind Dumbledore. His eyes never lost that dead look. The very sight of those eyes disturbed Albus. So much so that he had to look away. Remus looked broken.

"I gathered the wild mint sprigs, keeping an eye out for that gold spark I was sure I had seen. The sky grew black again. I began to feel a twinge of fear and began to walk back to the house, having a disturbing feeling as though I was being followed. I increased my speed but with that came a diminished sense of direction and as I began to run, I lost my way in the old familiar wood. I tripped over a branch and the air was fragrant with falling mint. I rocketed backwards and got very close to the nearest tree, acutely aware of the beating of my own heart, deathly afraid its loud and constant drumming was drawing my pursuer closer. A dark figure cam into view, a silhouette against the trees. I don't really know how to describe the creature. I remember only those golden eyes and yellowed fangs growing closer and closer until suddenly it lunged at me. It bit into my leg clawing at anything it could reach. I shut my eyes tight and just as I did long claws racked over my face. I didn't make a sound, tried not to breath and I suppose the creature thought I was dead. When it left I tried to run but I could barely stand. Apparently I passed out and the next thing I remember I was in my bed at home. Somehow I knew something wasn't right. The moon began to rise in my window. Before I knew it I ran, the dirt path smacking under my shoes."

Remus stopped, tears staining his cheeks. Albus knew he would get no more out of the boy. "I see no need to mince words with you Mr. Lupin. You have been through too much to be infantilized. I do wish you to know that you are not alone. Remember only that it is when things look the bleakest that we are reminded of how truly blessed we are to be alive. You have survived something that very few boys your age have been able to. But you are certainly in for a difficult time. Keep an eye out for your family. If your attacker discovers you did in fact survive, you may loose far more than your innocence."

% ooooh spooky lol jk. I am a little afraid this chapter won't be very good. This is my first attempt to write anything in a very long time. So you tell me am I better or worse than before? If worse please don't hesitate to tell me, it simply mean I need to get back into the swim of the story%


End file.
